wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurshaw Shadowhoof
Kurshaw Shadowhoof is the matriarch of the Shadowhoof tribe. She can be intimidating at times, but she is a fair leader. She has openly opposed the Horde's ideals and is not afraid to express her opinions on disrespect and ridiculous behavior. She does not back down from a fight, and when her tribe is in danger, she will do everything in her power to save them. Having visited Thunderbluff, she is sometimes scrutinized by Horde supporters. Visiting Thunder Bluff only for trade, she never stays too long. She often returns with her tribe on the backs of Kodo as their Caravans press north to Ashenvale and Stonetalon. Background :The dark pelted Shu’halo female walked across the ground without a sound. Her keen eyes, spotting movement in the distance, focused on the silhouette of a human. His sword was held close at hand, but the man seemed off balanced in such thick jungle. The sounds of snapping twigs and rustled dirt alerted Kurshaw of others slightly behind the Warrior. :The whelps from Neigel’s Point thought they could raid the Shadowhoof at night? Kurshaw let out a roar, which signaled the hail of arrows. There were screams, then the roar of Shu’halo braves on the attack. Early years Born into traditional tribal life, Kurshaw was the daughter of the now deceased Chieftain Dirkon Shadowhoof and his favored mate, Eva Softpaw. On her birth, as with every Shadowhoof newborn, she was presented with her father’s spear point to her muzzle and with a giggle she gripped it tightly to her mother and father’s delight. Being the daughter of the chieftain did not give her any special privileges and she was tested like all the other children. Growing up in the Shadowhoof was not a walk in the park, as is for other tribes. The jungles of Feralas are harsh, and many stray children would go missing if they wondered too far from their caretakers. Kurshaw was a curious child, but she was more interested in her father’s work then the area outside the camps. Known as her father’s shadow, she watched his every task with contemplation and tried her best to mimic him. Her mother would always encourage Kurshaw to learn the way of the bow or staff to keep her safe, but Kurshaw wanted to be like her father and learn the spear and the dagger. Soon she found her hands around the great spear once used to test her nerve as an infant. She learned the flow of the shaft as she twirled the polearm, and did everything her father taught her. She was a quick study and did her father proud. Proud enough, in fact, that on completion of her final right of passage into womanhood her father presented her with the great spear. As the days grew longer for the young Shadowhoof, she could tell her father was slowing down and that he was reaching the time of his final hunt. She saw his pelt fade to a dusky gray and realized that soon it would be time for the great battle. This in mind, Kurshaw redoubled her efforts to perfect her skill with the blade and to prepare for the day that she would take over for her father. Battle for Dominance As was the tradition, Kurshaw was given the chance to battle in the great fire circle to claim the right to rule the Tribe. Only offered to the sons and daughters of the chieftain’s bloodline, Kurshaw was old enough to battle for dominance. Grimtotem, Mistrunner, and Shadowhoof alike all stood together and readied themselves to win the title of chieftain. One by one they battled each other, using their abilities as seasoned warriors to claim the right to rule. It was a no bars battle for leadership, and the last champion standing was the one who would rule. Kurshaw fought hard to stay in the battle, may times having close calls with the larger more brutish Grimtotem or the lithe and agile Mistrunners. The final battle was fought between Kurshaw and her half-brother Sorin Grimtotem. The fight was rough, but ultimately Kurshaw won through her determination and swift hooves. Receiving the honor and recognition as Chieftain, she returned to her father’s side to bring him the good news and ease his passing to the world beyond. Unfortunately the fate of Sorin Grimtotem, for losing the battle, was exile and stripping of his titles. His fate after the trials are, for now, unknown. Speculation that he may again rise to power to dispute Kurshaw's title is just a passing rumor. Finding a Mate Spending many nights as the lone ruler of the Shadowhoof, there began whispers of who the favorite would be for the mate of the Matriarch. Many believed that a male from the inner herd would be chosen, however who it would be was a complete mystery. The tribal males who were single and had the spirit to court the Chieftain tried their best to show their virility and strength. However, it would not be a Shadowhoof that would catch Kurshaw’s eye, but a Duskpelt from Desolace. Checotan Duskpelt, a roaming male, spent a time visiting the Shadowhoof lands on his journey westward to Thousand Needles. During his stay he was invited to join the mating duels, as was his right as a roving male. Each combatant was allowed to prove their skills in the great fire ring in hopes of impressing one or several females. The males were not fighting for dominance or their choice of females, but for the chance that their display would impress the females to join their herd. During these battles Checotan’s battle skills, a mixture of survival and marksmanship of the bow, greatly impressed Kurshaw and she later found him to talk. Learning his story and connection to the lands of Desolace, she quickly made her choice of actions. Knowing full well the benefit of gaining influence in Desolace, she quickly tried to convince the male to stay. He eventually agreed to stay and it was not long before the calm and collected nature of the male began to soothed and focus the inner fury of the Chieftess' heart. No longer prone to the fits of rage that peppered her youth, Kurshaw is now a wiser more efficient leader and enemy. Where Kurshaw is the bold, cunning warrior and combatant, Checotan is her balancing weight of calm and calculated actions. A Bright Future thumb|250px|Kurshaw Shadowhoof Regular visits to Thunderbluff signal the return of the Shadowhoof and their continued work to restore and protect their homelands in Feralas. Calling on their brothers and sister to rally and stop the pointless and destructive wars with the alliance, Kurshaw has come under a lot of scrutiny. Especially in the eyes of the orcs, the Shadowhoof leader is seen as a threat to the wars against the Alliance. Her speeches of peace through trade, and love of the Earthmother garner talk of her being a traitor. Currently watching out for her tribe, as the attacks grow heavier, Kurshaw’s voice has faded into the shadows for now. She still visits the bluffs for trade and she refuses to give up on her lost kindred. She speaks now of reminding Shu’halo their true purpose through trade and travel, and invites those who are brave and strong enough to walk within her tribe. Many are skeptical, but lately the Chieftess has had much success at turning the tables to her favor. She walks with a passive smile, and simply ignores the hatred sent her direction by walking away. Something she has perfected over the years of isolation with her people. Many Shu’halo have mixed feelings towards the female. Many believe she should stay in her little hole in the ground and leave the decent folk alone with her talk of true tauren lifestyle. However, a good number are starting to hear her voice as the urge to migrate still stirs within them. The loss of culture the Shu’halo have experienced over the years further polarizes these disputes. It would not be uncommon for a traditionalist Shu’halo to greet her with respect, while a staunch believer in the horde would give her space and an evil glance. The Shattering The Shadowhoof have suffered a lot of loss due to Deathwing's return. Kurshaw has drifted from her passive ways back to the strong Matriarch she was in her youth. Her fire has grown tenfold as she watches the Horde resume their pointless war and the Alliance rip assunder Shu'halo trade posts. She has become increasingly disillusioned by the ease at which others can simply forget that Kalimdor has become a broken land. Refusing the envoys of the Horde once more, Kurshaw has set to contacting the Cenarion Circle to enlist her people as a willing ally and contact under the Dreamer, Ysera. The matriarch now holds her people under the banner of the Great Earthmother, and no other faction. Physical Appearance Kurshaw is not the typical female Shu'halo, as her physique reflects her active lifestyle. She stands an average 8'2 and sports thick musculature which adds to her 600 pounds of bulk. She is not fat by any means, but her weight distribution makes her stomach and legs stand out the most when she is near other Shu'halo. Her fur is a smokey black with darker blotches that make her just another shadow in the jungles of Feralas. Her eyes are a deep shade of golden brown, and her horns are as black as her fur. Her body is covered in signs of fierce battle, though she is not interested in how many scars a warrior carries. However, her necklaces show that a prized tooth or feather can say much about a Shu'halo's prowess. She keeps tropheys of her best hunts around her neck as a symbol to her people that they are under good leadership, and to warn others that she is an accomplished hunter. Her ears are pierced with various bone and clay jewelry that were made by Shadwohoof hands and she wares cured leather hide strips at the base of her horns branded with the Shadowhoof Totem marks for the mighty hippogryph. Involvement *Currently runs the Thundering Herd Market with her tribemates and the Windsong Herd during the fullmoon at 7pm servertime. *Helps to run the New Moon Gathering for tauren at 7pm server. Quotes "What right does any Shu'halo have to claim dominion over all? The crown does not make the king." "Horde dogs, the lot of them. Should they finally break free from the leash, then I will negotiate an alliance." "I fear for our future when babes are sent off to war and the old are left to wither." "No male speaks for me. I speak for myself, as do ALL Shadowhoof females. Why do you silence your females, to prevent them from proving your impotence?" Trivia *This is the players first Feral Druid, but fourth druid to be leveled over all. *Kurshaw was never originally going to be the guild master. *She was first rolled as a Shaman on the US-server Steamwheedle Cartel. *Kurshaw's original Tabletop RPG concept was a Grimtotem outcast who was taken in by the Apothecary society to incubate and grow living cultures of various plagues. See also *The Shadowhoof Tribe *Checotan Duskpelt *Mahaka Ashmane *Metoataske Blackcloud *Teigue Dawnstrider *Zhultas Wolfheart *Bahuu Smoothhorn *Khurn External links The Shadowhoof Guild Website Youtube - The Shadowhoof Tribe The Shadowhoof on WRA.net Category:Tauren Category:Druid Category:The Shadowhoof Tribe